


The Reach Gas station and rest spot

by FactionZero



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Optimus needs that cash money, Secret Identity, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Student AU, am i kicked out of the fandom yet, glroy hole au, lotsa spike sucking, trucker AU, trucker Megatron, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknamed 'The Reach'' because of it's proximity to the city limits, it was also the only rest stop for the truckers till Praxus.</p>
<p>But he was desperate. Very desperate as his living grants had been delayed and if he didn't find money soon he'd have to drop out of Autobot academy before he could finish a term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?

 

Optimus looked at the address on the data pad and then back to the grungy fuel depot in front of him. The large building was at the edge of town nearly a cycle's drive from his academy and lodgings.

 

Nicknamed ' _The Reach_ '' because of it's proximity to the city limits, it was also the only rest stop for the truckers till Praxus.

 

Optimus scowled at the front door, hoping that if he stood there long enough something else would come up and he wouldn't have to do this.

 

But he was desperate. Very desperate as his living grants had been delayed and if he didn't find money soon he'd have to drop out of Autobot academy before he could finish a term.

 

The red and blue mech swallowed thickly. It wouldn't be too bad just work the register, small talk with some dirty, big, brutish Decepticon truckers and then drive home. Easy.

 

* * *

 

 

'He-hello?' Optimus addressed the sleeping Autobot behind the counter, an organic magazine fluttered over his facial plates.

 

'Hello!' Optimus prodded at the lime green mech until he heard the worker start murmuring.

 

'Wh-what do you want?' he asked gruffly, letting the magazine fall to the floor as he rounded on Optimus.

 

'Are you Traildog?' Optimus asked nervously.

 

'That I am. Now what do you want?' Traildog all but growled at the young bot. He was a flight cruiser alt, lime green all over with slit eyes that were a dull red. His wings drooped at different angles and his servos and forearms were chipped.

 

'I uh heard there was a job going here? I wish to apply.' he swallowed back his nerves, following his mentors advice to always look a mech in the optic.

 

Traildog lifted an eye ridge. 'really? You got an ID bot?' he asked, his tone no longer gruff but questioning and demanding. Optimus honestly preferred the gruff.

 

Optimus handed over his ID without a second thought, he would be working around engex and cygars so it was natural he'd want his ID.

 

'Hmm your legal at least. And pretty too. Not that that's needed.' Traildog grumbled under his breath, Optimus frowned a little at the comment.

 

'Alright Optimus. Follow me.' and with that Traildog put up a break sign and ushered Optimus out back to where the shower cubicles were located. Optimus frowned deeper, a sinking feeling settling in his tanks as they went around the oblong building to a room that seemed to have been added on.

 

The sign on the door said boiler room. But Optimus was sure all the plumbing was done underground and they wouldn't need a separate room.

 

'I thought I'd be working the credits or helping patrons?' he asked as Traildog fumbled with a heavy set of keys.

 

'Oh you'll be handling credits and helping patrons oright.' he joked a wolfish grin on his face. Swinging the door open and stepping aside Traildog swept a hand into the dark space.

 

There was a ladder that led up to a platform about a quarter of Optimus's height.

 

'Easy access, go on have a look.' 

 

Against what he knew was his better judgement Optimus stepped inside and climbed up the rungs. He felt around for a light switch and pulled a cord to see properly in the dimly lit room, or a better term would be cupboard.

 

On the risen platform the floor was dirty and the walls had a thousand vorns of graffiti all in different languages and colours. There was a single puffy cushion that seemed to have cygar burns and other mysterious stains on the red fabric.

 

'You work evening shifts. Patrons come in, shove their spike in your face, you do the deed and they throw their credits threw the hole once they're done. They know the set value.'

 

Optimus shivered as he put it together. Looking over the side to see a grinning Traildog looking up at him.

 

Yo-you want me to. To perform th-that on strangers?' he asked feebly.

 

'In simplest terms yes. Any questions?'

 

'Is this legal!?' Optimus was sure he was going to fry a circuit and his cheek plates felt like they were on fire.

 

'Why'd you think I checked yo' ID Of course it's legal!' Traildog laughed. Optimus clenched his fists and looked back at the. Quite largely cut hole.

 

'Wha-what about viruses?'

 

'I'll pay to keep your virus protection up to date but a lot of the mechs and femmes know to wrap it up like the organics do.' Optimus's optics widened at the mention of organics, Traildog snickered loudly.

 

'Don't worry no organics use this particular service of mine.' Optimus breathed deeply and looked around the room again. He spotted a small button and he gave quizzical look to Traildog.

 

'That's for emergency's only, and I don't mean dirty dealings you may overhear like fights or some drugs, I mean some mechs shot his load and tried to run kinda emergencies.' Traildog waved a servo around for emphasis and Optimus decided he'd had enough and got out of the room quickly.

 

'No thank you. Good bye!' he called over his shoulder. He'd just have to find another way, maybe he could lend money off a friend. No he wouldn't do that he'd find a different job any job but...

 

'Did I mention it's two hundred credits a megacycle!' Traildog called out to him and Optimus found himself stopping to do the math.

 

It was good money. It was more than enough for his rent and maybe he could finally get the updated textbooks he needed desperately.

 

But could he go through with it? Do that kind of thing to strangers every day?

 

He turned around slowly to see the lime green mech smiling at him, arms crossed. 'Recharge on it. And if it's not for you fine. But if you wanna earn some real credits come by mid groon. And bring some entertainment you can't leave the room till the shift ends.' he winked lecherously and sauntered back to the shop.

 

Optimus walked, then picked up the pace till he was running full speed back towards the city limits and jumped into his transformation, landing with a thud back onto the smooth black roads.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron picked up his radio between his large fingers, clicking the side button and looking too his left on the large road.

 

'Shockwave tell your damn better half to get his head back in the fraggin' truck or so help me Primus.' he growled out, keeping one servo on the wheel.

 

Beside his own oversized truck called 'Nemesis' was his colleague Shockwave in his own truck that he refused to name since he changed the model every few years.

 

His Conjux Endura and constant pain in the aft Blurr stuck his tongue out as Shockwave relayed his message. The small speedster thankfully taking his advice and getting back into the large cabin.

 

_'Apologies Megatron but you know what he's like when we're near a rest stop_.' Shockwave said and he sounded so sickeningly in love that Megatron legitimately considered ramming the side of his truck.

 

'Yeah just keep him still till we reach the station, I'll handle the gas you two get showered up.'

 

' _Usual routine_?' Shockwave asked and Megatron smirked.

 

'Yeah usual routine.' he agreed. God it had been far too long, his systems were starting to give him error reports. And he really didn't want to go too Hook with clogged piping again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Optimus had brought his own pillow. Throwing the dirty one against the wall and had seated himself down. The medical stick in his arms uploading every kind of fire wall and malware protection he could find.

 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. But his bills had come through and even if Ratchet wasn't too bothered about late rent he was. He'd done some research last night on his personal computer. The job was legal and actually necessary to the smooth running of the Autobot machine.

 

The warbuilds that fought in the great war were different to normal Autobot's in a lot of ways. So much so that they had given themselves a new name

 

Decepticon's.

 

Towering mechs that were built for battlefields and intergalactic war. And most fitted with the ability of flight.

 

But with the war over they were just regular mechs with a high energy output that had to go somewhere. When Decepticon's had been designed the energy had been programmed to go in two ways.

 

Either to their fists and guns... or their spikes and valves.

 

Optimus sighed as he put down the data file he'd brought with him. There was no signal this far out of range and so he'd had to download everything he thought he might need.

 

Warbuilds were going to be his primary customers, he had gotten over his initial weariness and self pity the night before.

 

Now he just hoped he didn't have to go to Ratchet for jaw realignment surgery at the end of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron parked up first, making sure the cargo lined up properly before jumping out onto the dusty metal ground. Pedes hitting with a loud thud.

 

He locked the truck up and then helped Shockwave reverse back, flying high enough for him to see him through his rear view mirrors.

 

Blurr shot out of the truck as soon as the brake lights went off, a line of blue light following him as he raced to the showers.

 

Shockwave looked at him pleadingly and Megatron rolled his optics.

 

'I said routine didn't I? Just make sure your both out by the time I get there.' he said sternly, watching Shockwave try and act like he didn't want to run off to the showers and failing.

 

He'd never seen a Decepticon 'trot' before but that's what he was seeing.

 

* * *

 

 

Optimus was getting bored. He'd already finished his essay on the history of seeker battles in the Nova quadrant and had already completed half of his research paper on the tactics of General Mal'Kept of the Ferusiion planet.

 

He had taken a course on war history along with some side courses with the Prime Guard, expecting long seminars held by veterans and grueling training routines.

 

He hadn't anticipated the colossal amount of research he'd have to do.

 

And he worried about his recharge schedule with this job. Ah well, he'd just have to drive fast and learn to enjoy the taste of warm, concentrated energon in the morning.

 

He heard something woosh into the shower room and froze, was it time? Was he ready? Oh Primus he hoped they used an organic spike cover.

 

But they never came close to his door, finding a cubicle and quickly getting in. there was only four cubicles in the building, each large enough for a Decepticon and the end one currently 'out of order' for his service.

 

The walls echoed and Optimus could pick out the quiet humming of the mech as they showered.

 

Heavy, purposeful pede steps followed.

 

'Started without me? How cruel.' that voice was deep and loud as it stopped outside the occupied cubicle.

 

'Well my love, you always hog the solvent besides.' the first mechs voice changed, dipping decibels but their speech was incredibly fast.

 

Optimus felt a small zing go through his circuits. Forced to listen in on what was clearly a private conversation.

 

'I can't wait much longer. You make it so hard, did you have to frag me with those claws before we got here?' he was teasing the Decepticon and Optimus covered his burning face when he heard a tell tale click.

 

'Ah but Blurr you left yourself wide open, hanging out the window like that with your aft looking so pretty.' there was another large click.

 

'Besides... I am also tired of waiting, leg up dear. We don't have much time.' Blurr moaned and there was clanking of metal, so telltale in what was happening that Optimus could imagine the smaller mech had had his leg lifted high in one clawed hand!

 

Optimus tried to ignore the shoots of pleasure, the messages from his HUD asking to open his valve and spike covers.

 

'OH frag Shockwave, always so big.' Blurr was moaning loudly, high pitched gasps as Optimus imagined he was being penetrated.

 

'And you are always so wet for me my love.' the voice was affectionate and it made Optimus sink back into his cushion, arousal now coursing through his energon and circuits.

 

There was some more groans before loud clanking noises, each thrust creating a different sound but they were so fast and obviously dirty that Optimus had half a mind to cover his audio's.

 

'Oh frag oh frag, Shocky harder. Frag me harder.' Blurr begged and Shockwave groaned, the sound of thrusting getting louder and faster as Blurr gasped and scratched at the wall.

 

At least that was what it sounded like. Optimus' valve was lubricating behind his panel and his spike was painfully hard against his modesty plating.

 

'AH! No fair you know how quickly I overload when you touch that.'

 

Oh Primus have mercy on him. Optimus let his spike pressurise and gripped it tightly, roughly rubbing his swollen outer node as he pumped himself through gritted teeth.

 

'But I want you to come. Want to see you come undone like a filthy whore.'

 

Optimus bit his lip whining, his optics shut closed as he pinched his outer node.

 

'Will you fill me up then? Shockwave oh~' Blurr sounded so close, a hot mess of a mech and Optimus thought he must look the same, his spike letting out large drops of lubricant that dribbled over the head and his valve was so sticky even from just some node play.

 

'I think so. You've been such good little slut this week. Hng~ behaved so well for me.' and frag if Optimus didn't thrust two blunt digits into his messy valve at those words.

 

He managed to shut his vocaliser off before moaning loudly at the sudden stretch, scissoring his digits as he chased his overload.

 

'That's it, take all of it you fragging slut, look how much of my fat spike your taking?' Shockwave voice was so possessive it was as frightening as it was arousing.

 

And the answering moan and cry of completion from Blurr was more than enough to tip Optimus over the edge, overloading in his servo as his valve clamped down on his digits.

 

It was quiet for a few seconds before a giggling broke out.

 

'Really now Blurr what's so funny?'

 

'Nothing' it's just cute how your eye flashes pink when you overload.' the shower turned on again and soon more giggling and splashing could be heard.

 

Optimus could hear the sound of kisses and mire giggling and suddenly felt very guilty.

 

'I'll be right out I just gotta do something real quick.' there was a quick kissing noise and those heavy footsteps left.

 

And a pair of much lighter ones walked right up to his cubicle.

 

'Hey I know you're there and I know you can't speak so I'm just going to say sorry for that because we reeaallyyy needed it. Though it must have been really awkward.'

 

The mech talked extremely fast and Optimus only just caught what he was saying, already used to odd speech patterns form the times he babysit the twins.

 

He was apologising, that was oddly nice of him. Optimus debated turning on his vocaliser. He really shouldn't, and Blurr seemed to realise he wasn't going to reply.

 

'Sorry again, have a good day. Our friend is coming to see you soon, he's a sweet spark so don't worry.'

 

The mech's speech was so hurried Optimus almost didn't catch it but he managed to slow it down in his processor.

 

Their friend?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Optimus tried to get comfortable, reading up the last few data pads on good spike sucking techniques and trying to calm his rapid spark.

 

He was getting his first customer.

 

There was boisterous laughter outside before heavy pede steps echoed through the room, bigger than Shockwave, much bigger.

 

The stranger found his cubicle and got inside, quickly turning on the shower and scrubbing himself, his panel clicked and Optimus tried to make sure his fans didn't stall.

 

He wasn't cut out for this, no way, he had never even sucked a spike before how was he supposed to do this to strangers?

 

'Word of warning.'

 

Optimus gasped, he knew that voice. All those old war videos he'd poured over. Oh Primus it couldn't be?

 

'When I overload get out of the way.'

 

Megatron. The last great lord and general of the Decepticon armies, who had fallen into obscurity and awe after the war against the Quintessons had been won by his hand. Was having his spike sucked for two hundred credits.

 

Optimus stared at the spike in front of him. Large, with ridges going down the underside, the colours were muted from the plastic cover he wore but the low red bio lights still shone through.

 

Now or never. Optimus swallowed down a knot in his throat and moved closer.

 

'Hey, is anyone?'

 

Optimus kissed the top of the thick spike, using his fingers to hold the grey and red plating steady as he planted open mouthed kisses over the sensitive spike head, his glossa leaving kitten licks with just enough pressure to be felt.

 

Megatron groaned happily and he heard the clunk of Megatron's helm hitting the shower wall.

 

Optimus smiled and opened his mouth to suck on the head, swirling his glossa around and pressing the flat of it against the already lubricating slit.

 

He was sucking off the Megatron! The terror of Kaon, the bringer of destruction! All fury and strength and Optimus was sucking his spike.

 

His valve trembled and his spike was already hardening again. The Decepticon moaned into the shower wall, his hips twitching like he wanted too frag his throat.

 

And Optimus was causing this, all this pleasure. Optimus moaned around the spike in his mouth, pushing his head forward and taking more of the Decepticon legend.

 

The texture was weird and plastic from the wrap but Optimus could still feel the small electrical current going through the hard metal.

 

He had just about half of the thick spike in his mouth, his jaw was starting to ache but he continued to bob his head, his hands grasping what was left and pumping in time with his mouth.

 

'Frag, you're good at this, Where did Traildog find you?' Optimus shuddered, that voice was so unfairly arousing, all brass tones and strong Kaonite accent but with a scholars dialect.

 

He'd watched the speech videos. Even went as far as to dig up old correspondences and uncensored fight videos.

 

Megatron could convince legions of mechs to follow him with that voice.

 

'Such a talented mouth.' the ex-Warlord huffed.

 

Optimus shut his optics, focusing on pressing his tongue against the hidden ridges and his hands getting a tighter grip on what he had.

 

He took more and the head hit the back of his throat, he swallowed around the intrusion and got a low groan as a reward. Optimus' optics flickered brightly and he swallowed again.

 

Megatron outright growled this time and bucked his hips, hitting the back of his throat and making Optimus groan loudly, his valve dripped onto the floor.

 

'Wonder if you're enjoying this just as much as I am.' Megatron joked between hisses and grunts. Optimus nodded minutely, wondering if Megatron got the message.

 

Optimus brought a servo down to play with his wet valve lips as he moaned around Megatron's spike.

 

'Frag, gonna. Move back.' he bit out and Optimus had other ideas, he pulled off the spike but continued kissing the head, using his denta to graze over the sensitive spike head.

 

Megatron chocked and overloaded into the wrap. Large clawed fingers making grazes down the wall as he bucked his hips into the wall.

 

But there was too much and the wrap broke, covering Optimus in the thick silver transfluid, it dripped down his face and over his chassis.

 

He didn't even try to suppress a shudder as some dripped over his thighs near his valve.

 

'It broke again didn't it. Frag.' Megatron sounded truly apologetic and ' _again_ '?

 

Optimus smiled and kissed the side of the softening spike fully before it was pulled away from him with a hiss.

 

'Guess ya' didn't mind that much.' Megatron hummed, the shower water cleaning him up as he grabbed his credits from his subspace 'here, sorry again for the mess.'

 

Optimus caught the credit chips and quickly counted, not that he thought Megatron was the type of mech to run but he still had too check.

 

There was his standard fee and then some, a tip?

 

He stopped himself from asking why and just listened to the mech walk away. Optimus slumped back against the wall and put the chips into his subspace.

 

He was filthy and horribly aroused as he tried to clean the drying transfluid off his body. If all Decepticon's had this much transfluid he'd have to bring more cleaning wipes next time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Outside Megatron stretched before climbing up to his truck door, checking the rigging one last time before getting in. the radio immediately crackled to life.

 

' _We good too go?_ '

 

'Yeah all settled up, lets hit the road and try and be out of Iacon and into the wastes before night cycle.'

 

Megatron looked at the map on the passenger side, if they made the drop quick enough they'd have enough time to make a detour back through this side of town before their next pick up? Maybe.

 

Megatron started driving, his body finally feeling relaxed and sated as he passed Shockwave to take the lead.

 

* * *

 

Optimus didn't have any other customers that night and when a loud knocking from Traildog signalled the end of his shift he didn't pass up the offer of a shower before heading home.

 

'Oh and here.' Traildog handed him an oversized organic top, the collar and end of the sleeves was a bright orange and the inside was a mottled green.

 

'If it doesn't fit bring it back, but I just thought that it'd be easier to tell your friends and teachers that you work behind the till if you had a uniform to go with it.'

 

'Oh … thank you.' Optimus folded it neatly and put it into his subspace.

 

'Whatever, see ya' tomorrow kid.' he waved him off and Optimus drove home in silence. Thinking about his life choices. He had class tomorrow, no time for second guessing himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The apartment he lived in wasn't too bad, he was sharing with an old friend of his sire's, close to the university and cheap enough rent that he didn't have to worry too much about whether or not he could fuel himself.

 

Ratchet was already in recharge, head slumped against his desk in the living room. Optimus sighed as he left the rent at his side, finding a blanket and throwing it over the old retired medic.

 

The tip he could use to buy a new history data book. Maybe the one on the diplomatic trades made by the fourth Magnus? That had been listed as a priority read.

 

Optimus yawned loudly and found his way to his little room, it was basic but the bed was very comfortable and Ratchet had given him permission to redecorate as he saw fit.

 

He stretched before getting into bed, setting his internal alarms and slowly letting his systems slip into recharge.

 

* * *

 

 

 

'Good morning Optimus.' Prowl was standing at the gates, waiting for his friend as usual with his organic bag at his side holding his data pads.

 

'Good morning Prowl, how was the trip?' Prowl took organic studies and mecha-animal behavioural classes.

 

'Enlightening, the Zoo on Takeon's outpost was exceptional, I got to hold a young marsupial.' he smiled and showed Optimus a picture. The tiny creature was clinging to the side of Prowl's face, who was grinning widely.

 

'Very cute.' Optimus agreed. His friend had always had a way with animals even organic ones.

 

They walked together discussing source materials and where the cheapest data pads could be found.

 

'My teacher insists we buy organic paper books but they are far too expensive to import.' Prowl complained 'I have two organic books but both were presents and heirlooms from my sire. I can't spend that kind of credit on something like that.'

 

Optimus agreed, the list of books he supposedly 'needed' for this course was phenomenal and from speaking to the second years highly unnecessary to pass.

 

'Well I have marine biology this period but I finish after that, want to go out to refuel tonight?' Optimus thought about it. He had a short day and his shift didn't start until the evening.

 

Plus he didn't have to worry about spending a few extra credits now.

 

'Sounds great, I'll meet you at the gates later.'

 

 

 

 

Optimus sat near the front of the large hall, ignoring the loud shouting from Sentinel and his cronies up in the back row. Couldn't they take one lesson seriously?

 

He brought out his data pad and quickly typed in the classes details, logging it in the right file and opening a clear document.

 

He sat alone as the teacher started class and that was fine. It meant he could concentrate on what the lecturer was talking about.

 

'Today we will be discussing the Decepticon's top generals.'

 

Oh no.

 

'Lugnut, Strika, Shockwave, Starscream and Lord Megatron himself.'

 

' _Such a talented mouth'_

 

Optimus crossed his legs, he needed to focus not remember that voice.

 

'Lord Megatron as he was known to his followers was a brute of a mech-'

 

What? Optimus looked up to see a heavily censored version of a battle he had seen was playing on the large screen. His lecturer extended a digit to use as a pointer.

 

'He calculated the best way to deal as much damage as possible, while not caring whether or not his troops were safe.'

 

that was a blatant lie! Optimus had seen battle reports, not too say no one was lost in that fight but Megatron had managed to save a lot of his troops. Including an Autobot freighter.

 

'Luckily the esteemed Magnus of the time was able to save the freighter ship carrying Autobot refugees-'

 

Optimus zoned out, he would be filing an official complaint later that was for sure. There was no way any of this was true. The Megatron he knew was a world away from this character his lecturer had come up with.

 

_'Wonder if you're enjoying this just as much as I am.'_

 

He swallowed and decided to just copy the notes and ignore the lecturer.

 

'Yo teach?' an obnoxiously confident voice sliced through the air. Optimus would have been happy for the disruption if not for who was causing it..

 

'Yes Sentinel?'

 

'I heard that my grandsire fought in this battle and won it, that true?' Optimus rolled his optics and groaned under his breath. Always the same with his very annoying childhood friend.

 

'Oh of course you're Ultra Centurion's grand-sparkling of course, I thought I recognised your lineage.' Optimus tried not too laugh, the only thing his family seemed to inherit was their chins and Sentinel had inherited enough of that.

 

The class 'oohed' at Sentinel and of course he was preening, Optimus didn't even need to look behind him to know that.

 

The lesson dragged on, every time Sentinel's grand sire came up came up the class would cheer for Sentinel like he was there! And Optimus had stopped paying attention to the obvious misinformation.

 

He was the first too leave when the bell chimed and he had almost made it out before hand grabbed his shoulder.

 

'Whoa whoa, what's the rush Optimus?' Sentinel rhymed at him, wearing a fake smile. His group of friends were waiting behind them, talking amongst themselves loudly.

 

'I was going out with Prowl, Sentinel.' Optimus was already agitated from the blatantly wrong lecture and now he had to deal with his obnoxious childhood friend.

 

'Dude, the tree-hugger? Look Op, our grandads have always been close right? That's why we know each other.' Sentinel threw his arm around his shoulders, crowding him and pointing his thumb at Prowl.

 

Who could clearly see all this and raised an eye ridge from behind his golden shades.

 

'And mechs like us don't hang out with losers like plant huggers I mean even worse are those weirdos over in the art majors.' His voice was so confident and conceited that Optimus had to pull himself away before saying something he regretted.

 

Prowl had walked up to them, ready to help his obviously uncomfortable friend.

 

'Come on Sentinel leave him.' one of the gang called. Optimus walked away before Sentinel could grab him again, Prowl in tow.

 

'Whatever, you wouldn't be able to keep up with us anyway Opi!'

 

* * *

 

 

'I am sorry about your.. family relations.'

 

'We're not related.' Optimus snapped, Prowl jumped slightly at the rare tone of voice.

 

'Ugh sorry Prowl, its our grand-creators. They both knew each other really well in the great war and we've been stuck as 'friends' ever since.' Optimus slumped as they kept walking towards their favourite diner.

 

_'The Rocket Ship'_ was cheap and comfortable with bright red booths and cartoon space shuttles painted on the walls. It also had the best Energon shakes in town which Optimus was very fond of.

 

They got a booth near the bar and slumped down, quickly placing their orders.

 

'And if Sentinel being a royal fragger wasn't enough.. the lecturer is a factionist.' Prowl let out a quiet gasp.

 

'How badly?'

 

'Like blatantly manipulating videos and reading outdated, incorrect texts at us.' Optimus brought out his pad.

 

'I'm going to write to the chairman and to my grandfather, see if I can transfer.'

 

'TRANSFER?' there was a clunk and a short scramble and suddenly there was a small yellow mech climbing over Optimus' booth to sit with them.

 

'You can't just transfer when stuff like that happens, ya gotta do something about it.'

 

Optimus stared at the minibot, he was tiny, bright yellow and had little audial horns framing his large blue eyes.

 

'Who the pit are you?' prowl asked, trying to save their menus from falling over.

 

'I'm Bumblebee, I take the performing art courses AND organise the school protests with my friend Bulkhead.' Now another much larger mech joined them, thankfully he had walked around instead of climbing over.

 

'Hi, I'm Bulkhead.' he said quietly, he stood there and twiddled with his large fingers and Optimus looked around.

 

'There's a chair over there, why don't you bring it over.'

 

'Optimus?' Prowl asked worriedly but Optimus shrugged at him.

 

'I don't think Bumblebee is leaving anytime soon. Might as well let his friend sit with us too.' Prowl raised an eye ridge and Bulkhead soon returned with a larger chair.

 

'I'm Optimus and this is Prowl, I'm taking war history and he's taking Mecha-animal and organic studies.'

 

The waitress came over with their energon and Bumblebee quickly changed their table number. A large pink shake for Optimus and a small glass of filtered fuel with rust sprinkles for Prowl.

 

'That's cool, I take art, mostly landscape and concept art.' the large green mech rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly 'I uh I know its kinda lame.'

 

Prowl waved his hand 'not at all, art is important.'

 

Bulkhead seemed to light up at this and Bumblebee was grinning widely.

 

'See Bulkie I told you these guys were cool. So I heard what your lecturer did.' he said turning his attention back on Optimus.

 

'Yeah, it was terrible but I don't know what to do.' he said sadly, he couldn't let the teacher carry on could he?

 

'Lucky for you I do. I've been keeping tabs on that teacher for a while now and I've gotten proof he's been messing with the source material and marking down the students who actually do their research.' he said, bringing out a data file 'hey what's the shakes like in this place?'

 

'Want to try some?' Optimus asked, turning the large metal straw to the little mech, he barely came up to his waist but was definitely not lacking in confidence. Bumblebee took a sip and moaned in his throat.

 

'Wow that's good!. Anyway's! Only thing is that if I went to the dean with it nothing would happen since I'm not a war student.' Bumblebee handed the data file over 'learnt that the hard way.' he muttered under his breath.

 

Bulkhead and Bumblebee's fuel finally came. A large plate of rust sticks that Bulkhead immediately put in the centre of the table to share and a tall glass of a bright blue carbonated fuel for Bumblebee.

 

Optimus held the small memory stick in his hand 'so if I take this to the dean... It'll help?' he asked. He locked optics with Prowl who nodded at him.

 

'It wouldn't be fair for you to transfer out because of some spike head Optimus.' he said and Optimus had to agree, even if the class seemed to like him the lecturer couldn't be allowed to go on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Optimus quickly realised that getting the lecturer fired wasn't such a great move for his popularity.

 

He'd had to give an account of the lesson and the teacher had made sure to tell the rest of the class _exactly_ who's fault it was he was leaving.

 

Now whenever Optimus entered the classroom he was booed and had wads of organic paper thrown at the back of his helm, courtesy of Sentinel who was the only person who could afford such a stupid thing like an organic notebook.

 

Optimus sighed as he wrote some notes into his datapad, until a new teacher could be found they'd had study periods and extra drill duty.

 

And with his grand sire on his case about grades he couldn't transfer out. He was stuck with a class that hated him and according to the notification a new lecturer straight out of university.

 

Optimus didn't mind a young teacher, just that the mechs profile made him look incredibly stern, Professor Cliffjumper scowled through his ID photo and his message underneath made the whole class groan loudly.

 

A whole two page essay on proper researching techniques and formatting.

 

'Thanks a lot Optidork!'

 

Optimus rolled his optics into the back of his head and put a reminder into his data pad. And of course he'd been 'volunteered' to help clean up the classroom after school, like it was his fault they'd had the extra homework.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That night cycle he managed to get to work on time by a second and had promptly collapsed onto his fluffy pillow.

 

Data pads thrown around him and left alone, he was going to take a nap and hope he didn't get Traildog banging on his door for missed customers.

 

* * *

 

 

His first customer was a nuisance an Autobot with a weird speech pattern and a teal blue spike. It had been more than easy to make the Autobot overload and Optimus avoided getting covered in transfluid again.

 

Tilting to the side so it barely hit him, though some did get on his shoulder.

 

Fragger hadn't worn a wrap but it wasn't like it was a obligation for his clients. As long as he kept his protection up to date he should be fine but Optimus would of thought that his clients would be a little cautious?

 

'He he he he good spike sucker did well...BYE BYE!'

 

Optimus's optics shot open as he heard the mech run out of the showers. Scrap the button. He slammed his palm against it and winced at the lack of noise. Was it working? Did Traildog hear it?

 

He heard something like a pained screech and then silence. Scrap Traildog didn't kill him did he!?

 

Optimus waited, using the cleaning supplies to clean up his soiled shoulder and the floor. He thought about cleaning the graffiti but he decided against that.

 

Messages about his self worth were written in bold glyphs, tips on how to make customer tip more. And warnings and horror stories about never talking to clients drawn in red.

 

Those were the ones that worried him the most, stories of femmes and mechs being stalked by over zealous customers and having to leave, jealous lovers finding out that their enduras were working the showers by accident and having to dissapear.

 

Optimus swallowed, some stories cut off half way.. those were the most frightening. Tomorrow he'd buy a pen and add his own graffiti, maybe a poem he liked or how some clients were ex warlords.

 

It was strange in a way but it made him feel better about what he was doing.

 

Like he was part of a community.

 

A loud knocking broke his thoughts and he unlocked the door for Traildog. The green mech climbed up and sat with him on the heightened floor. Legs dangling over the side.

 

'Nice work on the button Optimus.' he said, handing the mech a cube 'that fragger's name is Wasp and he's banned from half the gas stations in Iacon all the way down to Praxus.' he grumbled, taking a large gulp of his own cube.

 

Optimus quickly swilled his mouth out and relaxed back into his pillow.

 

'So what did you do to him?' he asked, he knew that Wasp's actions needed consequences but he didn't want the mech to be hurt.

 

'There was a group of Cons that had just pulled up, easy enough to explain what happened and leave them to handle it.' he chuckled and rested on one servo.

 

 

'Ya' see Optimus. The cons need this service, a lot! If they don't get release regularly their systems start to backfire and can mess up their emotions, make em angry and violent.'

 

Optimus listened intently, he'd always been fascinated by Decepticon but he'd never heard of these problems before?

 

'So when fraggers like Wasp come 'round and not pay, well it messes with the system, no one wants to do this kind of thing for free and if no ones paying then no ones gonna want to do this job.'

 

Optimus nodded in understanding. It was basic economics.

 

'So the Con's act as safe keepers, when an Autobot.. and believe me its alwaaays Autobot's that try to run, the Con's straighten them out. In fact I should go, those Con's should be finished and gearing up to see you.' he joked getting back down and throwing a bag of mini rust sticks to Optimus.

 

'Keep up the good work Op.' he smiled and Optimus smiled back. Traildog wasn't too bad, even if he was a bit sleazy.

 

Optimus waited for his next customer. His tanks churned at the thought that maybe it was him again.

 

But the spike that he was presented with was a bright purple with thick lavender lines swirling to the tip. Not Megatron. Holding back his disappointment he got to work, at least Con spikes were more fun than Autobot's.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Optimus stood under the shower spray, waiting for Ratchet to return with some off world take out for them and wondering if he could bang out a two page essay in one night.

 

The treat was to commemorate something but Ratchet hadn't told him what yet.

 

He checked his internal chronometer and sighed, he had a late shift tonight. Ratchet had thankfully not questioned his quick explanation that the gas station was busier at night and Optimus hadn't had to lie to his friend too badly.

 

late shifts were the worst. The truckers were either impatient or overcharged by the time they got to him and the Autobot's were almost always cheating on their enduras (why did they feel the need to tell him this!) or completely wasted so badly that they fell over onto the floor.

 

He heard the front door slide open and rinsed himself off, making sure to scrub transfluid stains out of his servos and checked his neck for the fourth time just in case.

 

He'd have to do this all over again after tonight but it was worth it, he didn't have the stress of bills and he was saving up a steady amount, maybe even enough to go travelling after university? Maybe Megatron would show up again?

 

He had surprised himself the normally reserved and quiet mech who no one ever really talked too was being hailed as a pro whore by a race known for their power.

 

But instead of feeling shame he felt an odd pride in his spark.

 

' _Where did Traildog find you?'_

 

Megatron's word still sent a shiver down his struts. He hadn't felt this confident in a long time. It worried him a little until he checked his credit balance. He was definitely going to go travelling and he grinned happily.

 

Putting the shower to dryer mode he stretched languidly as Ratchet called him for fuel.

 

* * *

 

 

In the living room Ratchet was grumbling about a lack of eating utensils when Optimus came out.

 

'Try the second draw.' he yawned. Ratchet opened the drawer with a rattle and found the chopsticks with another grumble about how he usually left them out.

 

'What time did you get home last night? I didn't hear you come in?' the old medic asked as he handed a pair of chopsticks too Optimus.

 

Energon noodles, a speciality of the Praxiuns that Ratchet's 'online friend' had suggested one night.

 

'Oh someone called in sick so I took their shift.' his lie went over smoothly and he tried to calm his spark 'So what's the good news?' Optimus asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

It wasn't often Ratchet thought something was worth celebrating but the old mech grinned and reached into his sub space.

 

'Found this data pad for you. Congratulations on lasting a month in that dump.' Ratchet handed him an old out dated data pad. The edges were cracked and there was tape holding the bottom together but it still flickered to life determinedly.

 

'Wwow ratchet thank you, you didn't... Tap?' the blue truck asked. The data pad was of simple design but had a lot of data if the memory gauge was to be believed.

 

'An old form of Decepticon code, used by prisoners of war and when comm links were unavailable. Its one of the simplest forms of communication. Thought ya'd like it. And don't thank me it was a credit and a half and you deserve it for sticking it out so long' Ratchet explained in between slurping his noodles.

 

'Back in the days of the war, tapping was considered primitive to most, but the Decepticon's managed to coordinate vast attacks, get messages across mine fields and even worked out a rudimentary trading language.'

 

Optimus gasped as he raced through the data pad. Simple words and then phrases printed on with a translation and even an audio post next to each.

 

'Ratchet thank you!.' he said, marvelling at the gift. 'I could do my final exam on this, I cant wait to learn it! Do you know any?' he was rambling now but he was so excited, his guardian might disagree with his choice of reading material but he didn't have to tell him in his monthly report.

 

'A little, just enough to tell em I'm a medic and to stop leaking energon onto the floor.' he chuckled darkly, Optimus chuckled quietly along and went back to his noodles. His optics flickering to the datapad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Optimus hadn't put the data pad down once. His digits tapping his thigh, the desk, the shower wall. Wherever he could practise he did.

 

He didn't try to learn the war phrases and battle formation requests. Just the casual talk like thank you and to say other casual thing..'

 

Optimus wasn't kidding himself, he wanted to talk to Megatron. And this way he could keep his identity a secret while thanking him for the tip.

 

And maybe asking him some questions like how he survived the armada attack alone on the asteroids of Vanos.

 

He was just waiting for his assignment to be graded and then he could leave, grab some Energon treats and then drive to work.

 

The new teacher, a young red mech named Cliffjumper handed his work back to him with a frown.

 

'Excellent work Optimus, though I do resent you not using the proper formatting AND it was ten minutes over due.'

 

Optimus tried not to roll his eyes. The format Cliffjumper wanted was hard to transcribe and his data pad was better equipped for the newer styling.

 

He bit his glossa and said his thanks. The 98% percent mark glowed in red above his name and title. Optimus had a sneaking suspicion that Cliffjumper had marked him down but he wouldn't complain.

 

It was still a very good grade to report back to his grand sire. And it was made all the sweeter when he caught Sentinel grimacing at his own pad.

 

His chronometer blinked in his HUD and he breathed deeply, holding it before letting it go. He had given in and asked Traildog whether he thought a certain mech would be returning.

 

Traildog had given him a sleazy smirk and said he might be back some time soon.

 

Prowl met him outside the gates with a very animated Bumblebee at his side.

 

'Optimus, how was the lesson?' Prowl asked worriedly, Optimus hadn't told him much about what was going on but Prowl had a sixth sense for when his friends were stressed or upset.

 

'Fine, Sentinel played hookie again until the end so I didn't have the worst of it. Got my assignment back.' he said happily, showing his friends his grades.

 

Prowl smiled at him and Bumblebee gasped loudly.

 

'How!? I cant even get more than a fifty on my practicals and I'm a natural!' he exclaimed, waving his hands. Both Prowl and Optimus ignored their small friend on purpose, watching him huff at them as he glared.

 

'So what have you got planned for tonight?' Prowl asked, Optimus shrugged.

 

'Usual late shift it's not that bad though, I get free snacks. What about you?' he joked, lying to his friends made him feel extremely uncomfortable but he had to. Like the pits he was going to tell them what he really did for a few extra credits.

 

'I'm meditating tonight. My Master sent me a new set of Feng shu-'

 

'Woah did you just say master? Kinky fragg-'

 

'DOJO MASTER.' Prowl shouted, he scowled at Bumblebee who was cackling at him 'as in my circuitfu teacher! Argh!.'

 

Optimus couldn't help but start giggling along with bumblebee.

 

'Wait wait wait. So have you ever gone 'don't hit me so hard Maasssterrr.' Bumblebee burst into more raucous laughter, having to hold his sides as he swayed.

 

Prowl looked like he was going to demonstrate some circuit fu on the mini but the yellow bot managed to calm down.

 

'Well, you two losers have fun with your job and your... meditation.' he said with a wink to Prowl.

 

'I on the other hand am live streaming a new horror film with my friend Sari.'

 

'You don't have to apologise Bee?' Optimus said, and now it was Bumblebee's turn to scoff.

 

'No no, Sari's her name. She's an organic from the planet Earth, we met online, she's my best friend next to Bulkhead.' he said proudly fishing for his physical communicator and showing the two it's background.

 

A dark skinned organic girl smiled back, bright blue eyes and fiery red hair. She was making a weird gesture with ther hands and her small pink glossa was poking out of her mouth.

 

'She seems sweet.' Optimus said. Bumblebee smiled broadly.

 

'She can be a trouble maker buuut I feel like I'm a calming influence on her.' he said sagely. Prowl out right laughed.

 

'Oh I bet Bumblebee.' he scoffed. Optimus checked his chronometer and stifled a curse.

 

'I gotta go I'll see you two tomorrow.' he called over his shoulder as he ran for the open road outside the university.

 

'Jeez someone enjoys their job.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Megatron grunted as he pulled on a large tube, pulling it out of the casing and pointing the spitting fumes and drips of freezing liquid over to the left.

 

Shockwave had pulled up to help but Megatron had told him not too bother. The nemesis was his truck, he'd fix it.

 

But this was a serious problem. If he couldn't stop the coolant from leaking into the back of the engine he wouldn't last the night.

 

He climbed up a little higher so he could shove his whole arm into the new crevice he'd made and felt around for the leak.

 

When his fingers started to feel numb he knew he'd found it and quickly put it to memory. He only had tape on him.. it'd have to do. Maybe he'd spend the night in Iacon and get Hook to run some tests and do some actual repairs.

 

He didn't want to take it to Strika up in Helix. She always berated him on how old his truck was, how he should be upgrading by now. Primus knew he had the credits for it.

 

But the Nemesis had been his first truck. Back when he'd had to give up his mantle as a warlord..

 

And become this! This average mech who had been brought up thinking he was to be leading armies.

 

Megatron stopped working. Taking deep breaths. The betrayal of the Autobot's had cut deep. He could of left. His Decepticon's would of followed him to the end of the universe if he'd commanded it.

 

But in truth he loved Cybertron. And time had taught him not every Autobot was as greedy and unscrupulous.

 

The tape held up and Megatron plugged the thick tubing back in place. Best not to dwell on what should of been and get back on the road.

 

Their next pick up was from Iacon again. And the extra time meant Megatron could visit the shower once more. The thought made him hum to himself as he turned the ignition and checked the dials in the large cabin.

 

Maybe a bit of release would help get his head out of painful memories.

 

* * *

 

 

Optimus arrived just on time and quickly went around back to his room. When he climbed up he saw there was a new pillow for him. A bright blue with gold tassels.

 

There was a data pad on it and he quickly picked it up and opened the file.

 

 

' _To the new hoe on the block. Welcome to the family and don't let Traildog or these fraggers push you around. Love Arachnia <3'_

 

Optimus didn't know what to say. It was very sweet of this person to leave him a gift. Oh Arachnia! He swivelled around and looked for the graffiti he knew was there.

 

In bright blue ink was a large paragraph. Signed Arachnia.

 

It detailed her fling with one of the organic clients, how she was found out by her superiors in the elite guard and was dis-honourably dismissed, even if she was a high grade student with what her drill captain had said was 'untold potential'

 

She had turned it around though, marrying the organic and starting her own company that helped truckers find the best 'hot spots' on the planet and in space.

 

Optimus had thought she was really cool. Now he grinned stupidly at the pillow. This really wasn't such a bad job after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Megatron pulled up to the quiet station. It was late and every other trucker in the yard was either down the bar or sleeping in their cabin.

 

The grey mech tried not to make to much noise as he parked up and realigned some rigging. Why did he feel nervous as he checked the tire pressure and the hover engine?

 

He checked the dials and decided to better be safe than sorry and refill Nemesis up now. Why was he putting it off?

 

Megatron tried not too think about that hot mouth that could be waiting for him right now and how he was actually nervous about going to them. Frag! He didn't even know if it was the same mech!

 

He steeled his nerves and locked up. He was lord Megatron no matter what some fussy Autobot council said. And he feared nothing and no one.

 

He strode into the showers, not looking at a startled Decepticon as they tried to bow to him. The respect and fear never left them, even the younger generation knew who he was to them.

 

He reached the end of the corridor and huffed, his plating felt itchy and he probably stank of coolant and oil.

 

The shower head was turned on and he let himself have a few minutes of cleaning before imagining that mouth around him again.

 

He swore he'd heard moaning coming from the other side of the wall that first time.

 

It wasn't a chore to get hard from that thought alone and soon his panel clicked back. He stroked his spike a little, getting it fully pressurised.

 

He groaned a little as he squeezed out a drop of silver pre, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

 

Tap tap taaptap ' _Megatron?'_

 

Megatron froze and looked at the wall. It had definitely come from there. Primus how long had it been since he'd heard that?

 

'Hello? he asked quietly not sure whether he should worried or just pleasantly surprised.

 

_'I recognised your voice.'_

 

Megatron covered his spike in the plastic wrap, he hissed at the tight fit and regretted not taking Lugnut's offer of picking up some larger ones for him while the larger Decepticon went off world.

 

'Well that's something, so you are the same mech as before?' he asked, he hoped.

 

' _Yes, was I that memorable?'_ How did a disembodied tapping sound so cute.

 

Megatron pushed his spike through the hole and had to bit his glossa, the immediate wet kisses to his spike were far too innocent for such a dirty act.

 

'Yes well I did say you had a talented mouth.' Primus his vents were on full power and the water that hit his back was steaming against his plating.

 

He was thankful that they were alone. Megatron closed his optics as his secret lover licked his spike, starting from the bottom right up to the tip.

 

'So does this mean your a Decepticon?' he asked. There was soft vibrations across his shaft that felt a lot like giggling.

 

 _'No I'm an Autobot. Disappointed?'_ Megatron felt himself puff up at the teasing, rolling his hips to let his spike slide over the Autobot's face.

 

'Not at all.' he answered honestly 'knew your mouth was too small to be Con.' he teased right back, getting a huff of cold air against his spike.

 

The Autobot licked the cold spot, covering him in warm oral lubricant before taking him in, swirling his tongue around the head and moaning as his own panels slid apart.

 

 _'I never thanked you for the tip.'_ he tapped and Megatron groaned as one slim hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking him with a firm grip.

 

'Hmm there is no need lovely one.' he said softly, enjoying this wonderful treatment. To find a lover that was enthusiastic was a chore and most mechs he came across either revered him too highly, wanted to use him or were afraid of him.

 

This little Autobot seemed to have no such qualms or motives. A shame there was a wall between them or else Megatron could demonstrate what he could really do to the mech.

 

Megatron felt digits playing with the root of his spike, sliding the plastic cover off. His soft smile turned into a wolfish grin as he growled lowly.

 

'What are you playing at little one?' he asked, this mech was making his circuits burn and he tried not too think that the soft kiss to his now bared spike was because of favouritism.

 

_'My thanks.'_

 

 _T_ he grey mech raked his clawed fingers down near the hole, this mech was trying to rile him up and he was succeeding beautifully.

 

He felt his spike be swallowed into that tight heat, felt a glossa press to the underside in maddening circles and when the Autobot started to bob his head Megatron had to remember to vent.

 

He rolled his hips slowly, feeling his spike push to the back of the mechs throat.

 

'Primus you've gotten better.' he panted.

 

It didn't take long for Megatron to feel the heat pool in his groin, his breath coming out in short pants as the little mech sucked greedily over his spike.

 

'S _o big and warm. Will you overload in my mouth?'_

 

Megatron couldn't help but moan lowly at the suggestion. Tap wasn't a very sexy form of talk but it was better than silence. It made it so much better to know it was a sentient person on the other side.

 

He panted harder and groaned as heat coursed through his protoform, his vision whiting for a second as overload washed over him.

 

His spike pulses and he clearly heard a moan, could feel it around his spike head as the mech tried to swallow his load.

 

Megatron imagined that he couldn't drink it all, that some of it was running down his chin and over his chest.

 

He heard a startled chocking from the other side.

 

'Are you okay?' he asked worriedly.

 

 _'Fine. You overload so much more than anyone else.'_ Megatron preened at the comment. Amongst Decepticon's that would be good flattery but for Autobot's?

 

 _'I like it, even if it is different to Autobot's.'_ Megatron smiled.

 

'We are very different. I am happy you are pleased.' Megatron scolded himself, he sounded like an idiot and why? He reached into his subspace and grabbed more credits than needed.

 

If he was going to make a fool of himself then he might as well tip.

 _'Are you going again?'_ the grey mech stared at the wall. Was he staying? He didn't have to pick up for while and his truck...

 

Well he did need to get his truck fixed.

 

He sighed as he felt soft kisses pepper his softening spike. He could always manually de pressurise it quickly but the treatment was wonderful against his hot plating.

 

'Yes, for a while.' he answered. His processor felt tired and sated after overload. Still stuck in after glow was he that he missed his name being until it was shouted from the showers entrance.

 

'Megatron! Primus I've been calling you. You gotta get out here now!' Traildog sounded frantic and Megatron quickly pulled himself back out.

 

_What's happening?'_

 

'What is it Traildog?' he asked quickly his plating shifted back in time for him to come out with some modesty.

 

'Some over charged sparklings started a fight with a few of the Cons down town. Frag you know what the cops are like down there.' Traildog was holding a communicator.

 

Megatron nodded, trying not to show his anger.

 

'Comm me the location and set my truck for overnight, I got a feeling I'm going to be spending the night playing lawyer down the station again.' he growled as he left the showers quickly.

 

He took flight as soon as he was clear of the station, leaving his little bot behind with regret. Oh well now he had another reason to see him again.

 

To apologise for the disruption...

 

Megatron tried to convince himself that that wasn't a weak excuse failed.

 


End file.
